


A Scientific Curiosity

by Fumm95



Series: Fire and Shadow (Shadowgast) [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Science References, Basically they're both disasters, Caleb is Caleb, Introspection, M/M, Oblivious Essik, Pre-Relationship, and i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: What drives one Essek Thelyss when it comes to the Mighty Nein and its human wizard in particular.





	A Scientific Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I have no self-control and my friend tempted me. Really, though, I love one (1) drow Shadowhand and am also a sucker for oblivious idiots/slowburn so here we are.
> 
> Heads up that I made up stuff about the Kryn dynasty and also haven't watched the most recent episode so I'm sorry if I got some details wrong.
> 
> Edit: Made changes to the actual content (but not the tags) to reflect Matt's spelling of Essek's name.

Curiosity is a vital trait of any researcher. It is at once a source of inspiration and motivation, provides both questions to answer and a burning hunger to know more, to delve deeper. It is a core component to understanding the world and learning to manipulate it.

And as a prodigy in dunamancy, Shadowhand Essek Thelyss has more than his fair share.

Naturally, the Bright Queen assigned him to be the steward to the group of imperial defectors with full knowledge that he will be ever-attentive for signs that things are not as they seem. Even without the added advantages from his dunamantic pursuits, he has always had a keen eye for the truth and a ear on any and all of the rumors and whispers passing through Rosohna, for the sake of his Empress and dynasty. As such, he discerns the internal conflict in his new charges, such as they are, immediately, the torn allegiances and lack of resolve inherent in their voices and discussions. Even the human male who was the one to present the beacon in the first place has his own doubts, a not wholly unexpected but still intriguing development, particularly in light of his quietly kept council compared to his more outspoken companions.

It is no surprise that such a… diverse group would leave strong impressions wherever they should visit, though their actions only amplify their image; even he cannot quite resist a chuckle at their straightforward talk of breaking the goblin’s husband out of the prison nor keep his face fully impassive at their posturing at the inn. Their passion is certainly entertaining, if nothing else.

The group takes up the Bright Queen’s suggestion to visit Professor Waccoh, elegantly wrapping up two loose ends when she dispatches them to deal with her chief complaint in the past weeks, and he takes advantage of their absence to make discreet inquiries. They come up mostly empty, subsisting of mostly what he has already hypothesized and the occasional rumor so far-fetched that even further investigation of a most casual level would be a waste of resources.

Then again, considering the very real report he receives some days later, regarding their successful mission and, of more interest, their utter annihilation of Foreman Bodo’s reputation, perhaps they are even less serious than he suspected.

Fascinating.

The house is a somewhat more spontaneous decision, though properly approved by the Bright Queen and purchased by his den before he continues forward with his plan. Beyond simply being a new stimulus in what is quickly becoming his new pet project, given his neglect of his other research, it might provide the defectors with a sense of stability, which can only benefit their connection and perhaps loyalty to the Dynasty as a whole.

He elects to tell them in person, awaiting their return to the tavern with almost unseemly impatience. Then again, it is almost excitement that thrums in his veins at the possibility of another observation in his experiment, for the advancement in knowledge on the nature of this eclectic group of mercenaries, and it is with keen curiosity with which he watches for their reactions.

Other than their surprise, they once again manage to offset his expectations. Their overall enthusiasm was one potential outcome, though one he had not weighed as heavily given the ties they must still keep within the Empire. In fact, if he were not so intrigued, he might almost be annoyed at yet another failed prediction, other than perhaps the comparative reluctance of the humans. Instead, he leads the way to their new abode, watching them all the while, the blithefully skipping tiefling, the sedate firbolg. The way the human male observes his environment, sharp attention and keen gaze as familiar to him as the spellbook and the faint magical aura. As he tolerates the tiefling’s embrace, he makes a mental note to adjust his model accordingly for these new observations.

The prolonged physical contact is omitted.

And even in spite of his revised expectations, he is still somehow surprised when whispers begin to circulate about the newest residents in the Firmaments, with such outlandish claims that his curiosity compels him to pay a visit, if only to determine how much is pure exaggeration from those less than thrilled about their new neighbors.

As it turns out, little is exaggeration, a fact he has begun to realize is normal for this motley crew, if his far more muted reaction is any indication. He is standing before the house, its form no longer familiar with the large tree erupting from its base and two of the defectors crawling along its branches, hanging up what appears to be small bottles of light, when he senses more of the group approach. The human female’s invitations are easily put out of thought, but the male’s inquiries… He pauses.

“Show me.”

There is potential there, a genuine earnestness and hunger for knowledge in the thin face, the bright blue eyes, and something more, something that teases at a puzzle, at a mystery enshrouded in the long, filthy coat and ragged appearance. Perhaps a little…

The man is a quick study, careful and methodical in copying the proffered spells, diligent in completing the task. The pale hand flies over the paper, mouth silently forming the words as they are transferred to the page, and he is certain that they will be tested, practiced, perfected before too long. In spite of what is no doubt an inferno of temptation, those keen blue eyes do not wander, and Essek is impressed in spite of himself when it is finished in admirable speed.

A flick of his fingers returns his spellbook to its pocket dimension and he finds himself studying his new… apprentice, such as he is, with interest. Unlike many of the group, namely the incessantly interrupting human female, the man before him appears calm, though it is belied by the gleam in his eyes and the halting excitement of his words.

A most gratifying discovery.

He takes his leave shortly thereafter, unable to fight a smirk at the raucous commotion in his wake. There is much for him to do, retroactive permission to obtain on the distribution of dunamantic knowledge and information to reconsider, but overall, it may be considered a success. He has learned much from this encounter with his charges and found more still to incite his curiosity about this Caleb Widogast.


End file.
